1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a duct type air conditioning device, and more particularly to a duct type air conditioning device which reduces the number of fastening screws that are used to connect a blowing portion and a heat exchanging portion to each other and intercepts air leakage that occurs in a connection portion between the blowing portion and the heat exchanging portion in an indoor unit of a ceiling embedded duct type air conditioning device in a state where the blowing portion and the heat exchanging portion are mutually connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an indoor unit of a ceiling embedded air conditioner that is installed to be embedded in the ceiling of a building is composed of a heat exchanging portion 10 including a first box-shaped cabinet 3 having a heat exchanger 1 built therein, a blower assembly 11 sucking and blowing indoor air toward the heat exchanger 1, and a blowing portion 20 including a second cabinet 13 having the blower assembly 11 built therein.
The blower assembly 11 is installed on a partition panel 30 partitioning the first and second cabinets 3 and 13, and a pair of fan casings 11a is coupled to a ventilation port 31 of the partition panel 30. A pair of blowing fans 11b is installed inside the pair of fan casings 11a. A motor (not illustrated) for driving the pair of blowing fans 11b is arranged between the pair of fan casings 11a. 
The above-described blower assembly 11 is fixed to the first cabinet 3 through fastening of a plurality of fixing screws along the circumference of the partition panel 30 in a state where the partition panel 30 comes in close contact with the first cabinet 3.
On the other hand, if the blowing fan 11b, the motor, or the heat exchanger 1 gets out of order while using the indoor unit of the air conditioner in the related art that is installed to be embedded in the ceiling, an upper plate 3a of the first cabinet 3 or an upper plate 13a of the second cabinet 13 may be separated for repairs. In this case, the repairing work time may be lengthened due to a large number of fixing screws 40 that are used to fix the upper plate.
Because the upper plate 3a of the first cabinet 3 is constructed to be directly fastened to the partition panel 30 simply by the fixing screws 40, an airtight seal may not be properly kept in a connection portion between the upper plate 3a of the first cabinet 3 and the partition panel 30 to cause air leakage to occur in the connection portion.
Further, according to a duct type air conditioner in the related art, in order to connect a coupling portion that is formed at a lower end of the cabinet on the side of the heat exchanging portion into a coupling groove that is formed at a lower end of the cabinet on the side of the blowing portion for mutual connection between the blowing portion and the heat exchanging portion, it is required to insert the coupling portion of the cabinet on the side of the heat exchanging portion into the coupling groove of the cabinet on the side of the blowing portion after lifting the cabinet on the side of the heat exchanging portion with a predetermined height.
However, because the blowing portion and the heat exchanging portion are heavy, at least two workers are necessary to perform the connection work. In addition, a large number of fixing screws are used to connect the respective cabinets on the sides of the blowing portion and the heat exchanging portion. Due to this, workability is considerably deteriorated.